


The Pain We Hold

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Series: The Spider and the Flame [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015), The Amazing Spider-Man 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gwen's Death, M/M, Spidey-torch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person understands how Peter really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain We Hold

The rain drenched Peter through his hoodie but he didn't care. All he could hear was Harry's deranged laugh and the snap of the web as Gwen's head whipped back. A hot tear that burned in contrast to the rain slid down his cheek and onto the ground. Even though it had been two years ago, the pain still resided his chest. Another strained breath was forced from his throat as he looked at her grave. Something that beautiful should not be put under the ground, he thought.

 

Another shuddering inhale and he was about to turn away, he meant it this time, he finally was going to leave and take a cold shower and eat some leftover pizza from three days ago. He would've turned away, but he felt arms creep around his waist. Peter sighed into them.

 

"Hey, Johnny." he murmured as the other man pressed his chest into the shivering form of his body. He felt his cheek nuzzle his neck, making him hum in the back of this throat. "You okay Pete?" whispered Johnny as he brought his hands underneath his hoodie and pulled Peter even closer.

 

"I guess...," Peter replied drowsily, inhaling the musky scent of rain and Johnny's cologne. Johnny made a contented noise that resonated throughout Peter's body. He shut his eyes and cursed himself when a sob racked his entire body, making Johnny move with him.

 

"Hey... Hey...," Johnny mumbled into his ear. Peter let himself cry openly now. Johnny lifted his head up to kiss the tears from his cheeks, never removing his arms from around his waist. If anything, they got tighter. Peter succumbed to the pressure with a soft, strangled cry.

 

"It's alright."

 

"No it isn't." Peter replied, because even if it was melodramatic it was the truth. Everything was not alright.

 

"I'm not talking about her. That isn't okay. It never has been. But you, Peter Parker, are alright." Johnny said, his lips barely touching the skin of his neck. Peter sighed and looked at the sky.

 

"I don't want to be alright," said Peter.

 

"Well, you are. Because another thing that isn't alright is how the universe decides to reduce the population. It isn't fair, I know Peter, but...," Johnny paused and swallowed. "It's how we conduct ourselves when we know everything is not alright, when we know it will never be alright, that's what matters. What separates us from the greats and the people left behind is how we live on with pain that will never go away."

 

"You're really... You're really poetic, sometimes." Peter whispered with a laugh that's sounded more like he was choking.

 

"Shh." Johnny hissed. "I don't want you telling Sue that."

 

"I won't." Peter hummed, turning back to look at Johnny's sentimental smile. He twisted his neck and kissed him gently. "Thank you, Johnny."


End file.
